Retrouvailles
by Miss-Rollins
Summary: Carmen, Tibby, Bridget et Lena ont fini par se perdre de vue. Mais grâce à quatre heureux événements, elles vont se retrouver rapidement...
1. Chapter 1

Ma mère avait raison. La vie a fini par nous séparer. Et le Jean est resté dans mon placard, jusqu'à ce que je déménage avec Win. Le jour où je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai fourré au fin fond de ma penderie, et je me suis empressée d'oublier tout ce que nous avions fait avec. Nous, c'est moi Carmen, Lena, Tibby et Bridget. Nous avons été très amies autrefois. Unies en étant séparées. La distance ne nous séparait pas vraiment, puisque nous avions le Jean magique, avec lequel nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses…

Carmen soupira et regarda le bazar qu'elle avait éparpillé autour d'elle. Elle rangeait son grenier, mais la chaleur ambiante commençait à la fatiguer. Elle s'assit lourdement et cria :

«Win ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux monter, s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive, Carmen !»

Elle l'entendit monter les marches 4 à 4, et lorsqu'elle le vit s'encadrer dans la porte, son cœur manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était tellement beau ! Win se précipita vers elle et la releva en disant :

"Chérie, tu n'as pas idée de te mettre dans des états pareils avec cette chaleur ! Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte !"

Car oui, Carmen était enceinte, de 3 mois déjà. Elle se releva, une lourdeur dans les reins, et embrassa Win, puis s'exclama :

"Win chéri, je devais le ranger, ce grenier. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est !

-Si chérie, mais ça pouvait attendre ! Et en plus, tu vas être en retard à ton premier cours d'aérobic !

-Oh...j'avais oublié ça, bon allez j'y vais, bisou chéri, à tout à l'heure !"

Carmen dévala les escaliers et prit la voiture. Elle se gara devant "Gilda" et pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

A peine entrée, les souvenirs lui sautèrent au visage et sa gorge se serra. Carmen avançait, aveuglée par les larmes, qui venaient sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle éclata bruyamment en sanglots lorsqu'elle vit la petite fenêtre où elle, Tibby, Lena et Bridget s'asseyaient avant de commencer la Cérémonie du Jean Magique. Elle finit par monter les marches qui menaient à la salle de sport, et devant la porte vitrée, elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et se tamponna le visage.

Elle fit un petit détour par les toilettes, se remit un peu de mascara; et entra enfin dans la salle de sport. Tout d'un coup, elle détecta la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, juste derrière elle. Elle avait peur de se retourner et de faire face à cette personne, mais elle n'eut pas à le faire...

"Carmen ?"

Elle finit par se retourner, et se retrouva face à...Bridget.

Elle était magnifique, toujours aussi blonde, élancée, grand, mince...sauf au niveau du ventre ! Elle avait déjà un joli petit bedon d'environ trois mois...

Carmen sentit de nouveau les larmes affluer à ses yeux, et dans un soudain élan d'impulsivité, elle serra Bridget dans ses bras. Sentant l'odeur si reconnaissable de son amie, elle la serra plus encore contre elle. Les larmes de Carmen trempaient les cheveux fins de Bridget, mais lorsque Carmen se rendit compte que tout le corps de son amie était secoué de hoquets frénétiques, elle comprit qu'elle pleurait aussi.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de la blonde future maman, et dit d'une voix enrouée par les larmes :

"Ca fait combien de temps ?

-5 ans, Carma. 5 ans..."

Carmen étouffa un cri :

"5 ans ? Aaaah..._Dios mio !_"

Bridget se mit à rire :

"Toujours aussi croyante, hein ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Je suis mariée. Avec Win.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est génial !

-Et toi, alors ?

-Mariée aussi. Avec Eric..."

Bridget prit un air rêveur et Carmen éclata de rire :

"Eh oh ! T'es pas avec Eric là, t'es avec moi !

-Si tu savais Carma...Si tu savais ! Il est génial, un mari adorable, un amant hors pair..."

Les yeux de Bridget étincelèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Carmen eut un magnifique sourire et serra son amie dans ses bras.

"Tu es enceinte ?

-De 3 mois ! Et toi ?

-Pareil ! Enfin, je suis rendue à 3 mois et demi...

-Tu as revu Lena et Tibby ?

-Non...soupira Carmen.

Bridget soupira, elle se pencha vers elle et murmura :

"Elles sont enceintes elles aussi. Et elles sont mariées !

-Même Tibby ?

-Je crois que son Brian lui a tourné la tête !"

Carmen poussa un cri et mit sa main sur sa bouche :

"Aaah, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié Brian ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça, tu les as revues ?

-Oui, j'ai croisé Lena chez Wallmans l'autre jour, et Tibby au parc. "

Comme Carmen allait répondre, la prof apparut et le cours commença. Au bout de 5 minutes, une tête brune et une rousse s'encadra dans la porte et dit :

"Excusez-nous de notre retard.

-Lena ! Tibby ! S'écrièrent Carmen et Bridget d'une même voix.


	2. Chapter 2

Retrouvailles : chapitre 2.

**Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié de faire au début du premier chapitre) : tout appartient à Ann Brashares, sauf l'histoire et les personnages inventés.**

**Petit détail : dans cette fic, la mère de Bridget n'est pas morte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tibby17.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre filles s'immobilisèrent, et la prof, qui ne s'était aperçue de rien, continuait son cours d'aérobic. Bridget et Carmen se levèrent, reprirent leurs affaires personnelles, et sortirent de la salle, pour rejoindre Tibby et Lena qui les attendaient près de la porte.

Sans dire un seul mot, elles descendirent l'escalier, et comme Bridget, Tibby et Lena étaient venues en bus, Carmen leur proposa à toutes les trois de monter dans sa voiture et d'aller chez elle pour discuter un peu. Carmen savait que Win était parti travailler, et que de plus il était en déplacement pour la semaine.

Un silence total régnait dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Lena se rende compte que les épaules de Tibby tressautaient régulièrement, et qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher soigneusement son visage derrière ses longs cheveux bruns aux mèches bleues.

Sans rien dire, Lena se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Les bras de Tibby vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou fin de Lena, et les deux amies s'étreignirent en pleurant. Bridget et Carmen, assises à l'avant, ne voyaient rien de cette touchante scène, mais Bridget pleurait aussi et Carmen avait tellement de larmes dans les yeux qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir où elle allait.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix claire :

"L'une d'entre vous a un mouchoir ?"

Lena se détacha de Tibby et fouilla dans son sac, sortit un paquet de Kleenex et le tendit à Carmen :

"Tiens, Carmenita...Au fait, y a t-il une seule personne dans cette voiture qui n'est pas enceinte ?"

Un silence total lui répondit, et Lena s'exclama :

"On est toutes les quatre mariées ?

-Oui, répondit Tibby, moi en tout cas oui.

-Pareil, répliqua Bridget.

-Idem, soupira Carmen.

-Moi aussi, acheva Lena. Je n'en reviens pas ! Déjà, on est toutes mariées, et en plus on est toutes enceintes en même temps...Comme nos mères, en fait !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement bête qu'on se soit perdues de vue", renchérit Tibby.

Carmen se gara devant chez elle et vérifia que la voiture de Win n'était pas devant chez eux. Effectivement, elle n'y était pas.

Elles s'extirpèrent toutes de la Fiat Punto de Carmen, et celle-ci inséra sa clé dans la serrure.

Carmen déposa sa veste d'été sur son portemanteau, et invita ses amies à en faire autant.

Après s'être installées toutes les quatre dans la cuisine autour de la table ronde, Carmen ouvrit le bal des questions :

"Alors, dites-moi ce que vous êtes devenues ! Ca fait tellement de temps que je pensais justement à reprendre contact !"

Tibby prit la parole :

"Vous connaissez la réalisatrice Rose Checker ?

-Je l'adore ! s'exclama Bridget, ses films sont réellement géniaux !

-Eh bien, c'est moi."

Cette déclaration mit le feu aux joues de Bridget, et Lena et Carmen éclatèrent de rire. Tibby esquissa un sourire et demanda à Bridget :

"Tu aimes vraiment mes films ?

-Oui, s'enthousiasma Bridget, j'ai adoré en particulier "4 vies pour une éternité"..."

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, lorsqu'elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de Tibby :

"Ce film, quand je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Ca me faisait tellement penser à nous...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai réalisé !

-Je comprends, dit pensivement Bridget.

-Bridge, ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois, enchaîna Lena, et toujours au même endroit, c'est à Wallmans..."

Tibby poussa un soupir à l'évocation de ce magasin...Cet endroit lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs à son goût, et pas tous bons d'ailleurs...

"Oui, j'y vais tout le temps pour faire mes courses, dit Bridget, ce supermarché me rappelle Tiboudou..."

Elle tapota la main de son amie, et sursauta quand Carmen s'écria :

"Len !

-Quoi ? répondit Lena sur la défensive.

-J'ai revu Kostos, il y a pas longtemps..."

Lena baissa la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues, puis elle finit par déclarer :

"Je suis mariée avec lui, Carma..."

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la cuisine d'un seul coup. Bridget fut la première à réagir en se levant de sa chaise et en serrant maladroitement Lena dans ses bras. Tibby était stupéfaite, et Carmen était restée là sur sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte.

Bridget essuya les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, et sanglota :

"Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?

-Deux...chuchota Lena.

-C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, déclara solennellement Tibby, en lui tapotant le bras, tête baissée vers ses chaussures.

Si elle ne voulait pas la regarder, c'est parce qu'elle se connaissait très bien : si elle croisait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le regard de Lena, elle allait fondre en sanglots.

Lena reprit la parole :

"Tib, et si tu nous racontais, toi ? Ta vie ?

-Eh bien, dit Tibby en regardant fixement ses mains, je suis mariée avec Brian, et je suis enceinte de cinq mois.

-Tibou ! s'exclama Carmen, c'est dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé de trucs, quand même...Le mariage des unes et des autres...

-Mais heureusement, on sera là pour les naissances ! compléta Bridget en explosant de rire. Pour ce qui est de moi, je suis mariée avec Eric..."

Son visage prit le même air rêveur que celui que Carmen lui avait déjà vu au cours d'aérobic, et Tibby lui secoua le bras en disant :

"Et tu es enceinte de ?

-3 mois."

Carmen raconta :

"Moi je suis mariée avec Win, et je suis enceinte de 3 mois et demi."

Tibby sourit en voyant Carmen afficher un sourire heureux, épanoui, et se leva en disant :

"Je n'ose pas trop aborder la question, mais...Carma, c'est toi qui a gardé le Jean ?"

La question s'envola vers le plafond, et resta là, figée dans les airs. Tibby aurait voulu pouvoir la ravaler, mais trop tard, Carmen avait entendu. Elle soupira avec nostalgie et dit :

"Oui, je l'ai gardé dans un placard quand on a déménagé avec Win et..."

Elle s'interrompit et regarda tour à tour Lena, Bridget et Tibby, qui était toujours debout.

"Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?"

Inutile que Lena, Bridget et Tibby ouvrent la bouche, Carmen avait déjà entendu la réponse. Elle se lisait ouvertement sur leurs trois visages graves, sérieux, attentifs. Carmen quitta la cuisine et Tibby se rassit.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Carmen entra dans sa chambre, l'odeur du Jean lui sauta à la gorge et s'y accrocha. Celui-ci était étendu sur le lit, avec un mot de Win posé à côté :

_Camen chérie,_

_J'ai retrouvé ceci en finissant de ranger le grenier avant de partir._

_Tu n'es pas obligé de le garder. Même si je sais que tes amies te manquent,_

_ne vis pas dans le passé pour autant._

_Cela dit, fais-en ce que tu veux._

_Bisous,_

_Ton amour, Win._

Carmen sourit à la lecture du mot de Win, le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau et regarda le Jean attentivement. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa couleur, et leurs quatres écritures étaient toujours aussi visibles. Les années passées n'avaient rien effacé à la force de leur amitié.

Il était aussi neuf que pouvait l'être un Jean acheté dans une friperie.

Carmen le serra contre elle, et descendit l'escalier, la gorge toujours aussi serrée.

Ses trois amies avaient quitté leurs chaises, et elles étaient massées au pied de l'escalier. Elles regardèrent Carmen descendre, le Jean dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement.

Carmen les poussa doucement vers le salon, où elles s'assirent en cercle, les mains dans les mains, le Jean au milieu de leur petit cercle.

Et là, Tibby prit la parole.

_**Flash-back.**_

_**C'était un jour du tout début de l'été, et quatre silhouettes féminines se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues de Bethesda, petite ville du Maryland, sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis.**_

_**La première était très brune, assez petite, un peu grosse, le teint mat, et elle portait un jean couleur saumon avec un haut bleu, vert et blanc rayé.**_

_**La deuxième était un peu plus grande que la première, les cheveux bruns parsemés de longues mèches bleues, portait un tee-shirt fantaisie rouge à manches longues avec des petits dessins dessus et des manches courtes bleues, et en bas une minjupe noire, avec des collants également noirs puis des chaussures montantes noires. Par dessus son tee-shirt, elle portait une veste sans manches noire avec de gros boutons blancs.**_

_**La troisième avait des cheveux noirs ondulés, tirés en arrière, et portait un tee-shirt bleu clair à manches longues par dessus une jupe blanche avec des fleurs violettes, bleues et vertes.**_

_**La dernière avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond lumineux, portait une veste bleue par dessus un débardeur blanc à fines bretelles, et un pantacourt blanc avec des baskets.**_

**Alors ? Des reviews, svp ! Merci...**

**Tibby17.**

**PS : Le souvenir n'est pas fini...**


	3. Chapter 3

Retrouvailles : chapitre 3.

**Vous avez de la chance, je suis plutôt motivée en ce moment, donc j'écris plus facilement et surtout plus rapidement...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tibby17.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Les quatre amies marchaient tranquillement, et parlaient avec animation des magasins qu'elles voulaient aller voir. Elles finirent par s'arrêter parce que Lena regardait une robe (assez affreuse) dans la vitrine de "Deja Blue".**_

_**Elles entrèrent donc toutes. Bridget regardait des paires de bas, Tibby grognait après ses amies qui s'en allaient toutes cet été-là, Lena avait déniché sa robe de mamie, et Carmen essayait des chapeaux et des boas.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Carmen sourit avec nostalgie lorsque Tibby s'arrêta de parler et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

Bridget s'était cachée derrière ses longs cheveux blonds, et Lena se cachait les yeux pour ne pas infliger à ses amies le spectacle de ses joues marbrées de larmes.

Carmen se leva et dit sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué :

"Les filles, on ne va pas se mettre à pleurer ! Le passé est le passé..."

Tibby rétorqua :

"Ca te ferait peut-être bien d'en parler Carmabelle ! Et je te signale au passage, que c'était toi qui pleurait il y a même pas cinq secondes !

-Non, je préfère éviteréviter d'en parler,et par la même occasionde remuer le passé, trancha fermement Carmen. Il faut tourner la page, passer à autre chose...On ne va pas passer notre après-midi à pleurer sur notre sort !

-Tu as raison", déclara d'un coup Lena. Elle se leva, plia le Jean et le mit sur la table du salon en disant :

"Il faut jeter le Jean.

-Non ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

-Je ne voulais pas être aussi radicale, Lenita...supplia Carmen. Il faut juste éviter de le regarder trop longtemps, c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, je vais le ranger.

-Non !" s'écria Bridget.

Elle prit le Jean des mains de Carmen, regarda les trois autres, prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une petite voix :

"Et si on le refaisait circuler entre nous ? Si on rétablissait le pacte du Jean ?"

Tibby la regarda et soupira :

"Bee, il ne nous ira pas. En plus, on est toutes les quatre enceintes, alors...Permets-moi d'en douter !

-On l'essaye !" décida Lena.

Tibby l'essaya en premier, comme la première fois où elles l'avaient essayé, 9 ans auparavant.

Il passa ses cuisses, et elle le ferma sans problème.

Elle se regarda, éberluée, puis secoua la tête :

"Il me va comme un gant !

-Mon Dieu...chuchota Carmen.

Puis, Bridget insista pour l'essayer à son tour. Lorsqu'elle l'enfila, Lena, Tibby et Carmen fermèrent insinctivement les yeux et prièrent mentalement pour que le Jean aille à Bridget.

Lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, Bridget avait enfilé le vêtement et se regardait dans le grand miroir en pied du salon, admirative :

"Mais il est magique, ce Jean !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les quatre. Puis, ce fut au tour de Lena. Même rituel pour les trois autres.

Lena avait enfilé le Jean, et une fois de plus, il lui allait parfaitement.

Lorsque Carmen sentit que ses cuisses passaient dans le Jean, elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs, referma la fermeture éclair, le boutonna et dit d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

"C'est parti les filles, le Jean revient...

-Le Jean est de retour...", dirent les trois autres à l'unisson.

OoOoOoOoO

POV Tibby.

Assise en plein milieu de son jardin, Tibby avait les yeux dans le vague depuis qu'elle était revenue de chez Carmen.

Si Brian rentrait maintenant, il regretterait sûrement de l'avoir épousée, et même de l'avoir demandée en mariage...Tibby replongea alors dans son plus beau souvenir...C'était lorsqu'elle avait encore 19 ans, lors du quatrième été...

_**La fête battait son plein, Tibby et Brian avaient été invités chez Katy, une amie de Brian, alors que Tibby la connaissait à peine.**_

_**Il n'était que 21 h, mais Katy avait déjà bien bu. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et passa le bras autour du cou du jeune homme, puis elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Brian. Il la repoussa violemment, et Katy tomba à terre. Brian la releva, l'agrippa par le poignet, et lui hurla dans l'oreille :**_

_**"Ne fais plus jamais ça, compris ?"**_

_**Et il la reposa par terre. Elle s'endormit sur le coup, sous l'effet combiné de l'alcool, du shit et de la chaleur ambiante.**_

**_Brian attrapa la main de Tibby et, d'un accord muet, ils sortirent de l'immense maison. _**(NdA : c'est pas la meilleure partie du souvenir...lol !)

_**Ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Brian, et repartirent avec, vers le centre ville de Bethesda.**_

_**Brian se gara sur le parking gratuit du centre ville et, alors que Tibby protestait, il dit en la poussant doucement vers la terrasse d'un petit restaurant convivial :**_

_**"Va t'asseoir, ma chérie. On va manger ici, puis on ira chez moi après. Bouge pas,je reviens..."**_

_**Il s'enfuit en direction du bout de la rue, alors que Tibby s'asseyait à une table et sortait son portable pour appeler Bridget.**_

_**"Allô ?**_

_**-Bridge, c'est moi.**_

_**-Tib ? Mais, qu'est-ce que...? T'étais pas censée être chez une amie de Brian avec lui ? T'es où là ?**_

_**-Mais laisse-moi parler ! sourit Tibby. Je suis en ville, à la terrasse d'un petit resto sympa mais super cher, où Brian vient de me conduire et...**_

_**-Tibou ?"**_

_**Le ton de la voix de Bridget fit immédiatement s'arrêter Tibby.**_

_**"Quoi ?**_

_**-Fais gaffe à toi.**_

_**-Quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, là...**_

_**-Il compte t'emmener chez lui, après ?**_

_**-Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**-Tibou, il va te..."**_

_**Bridget dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.**_

_**"Enfin, il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Si il veut t'emmener chez lui, c'estpour que vous soyez TRANQUILLES,etensuiteque vous allez...**_

_**-Oh..."**_

_**Tibby sentit que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle reprit d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse :**_

_**"Mais Bridge, je suis toujours...enfin, je veux dire...**_

_**-Tu es toujours vierge, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?"reprit Bridget.**_

_**Tibby souffla bruyamment, inspira puis expira profondément et explosa :**_

_**"Oui, mais ça tu le sais déjà...Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai absolument pas envie de...enfin, que...que la soirée se finisse comme ça !**_

_**-Tib, tu as déjà 19 ans, tu sais !**_

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-Et alors...Oh, rien !"laissa tomber Bridget. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis reprit surun ton très sérieux :**_

_**"Ne lui fais rien parce que tu te sens obligée de lui faire plaisir.**_

_**-Bee, arrête...je..."**_

_**Tibby allait embrayer sur le sujet, quand elle vit Brian arriver en courant du bout de la rue. Elle dit, paniquée :**_

_**" Bridget, je te laisse.**_

_**-Il arrive ?**_

_**-Oui. Bisous !**_

_**-Rappelle-moi dès que t'es rentrée chez toi, OK ?**_

_**-OK !**_

_**-Bonne soirée...glissa malicieusement Bridget.**_

_**-Bridge...soupira Tibby.**_

_**-Bon allez, j'arrête ! A tout à l'heure !**_

_**-Bye !"**_

_**Tibby raccrocha, et Brian arriva en courant devant leur table.**_

_**Tibby essaya de se maîtriser, mais peine perdue : elle avait sa conversation avec Bridget qui lui tournait sans cesse dans la tête. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et y resta, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en déloger.**_

_**Brian le remarqua et dit d'un air curieux :**_

_**"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tibby ?**_

_**-Brian...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais pas ici.**_

_**-Pourquoi pas ici ?"**_

_**Tibby laissa tomber, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**_

_**"Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi."**_

_**Brian s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il marmonna :**_

_**"Oh, Tib..."**_

_**Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tibby avait baissé la tête et la releva brutalement, tout en disant :**_

_**"Laisse tomber le resto, on va chez toi. Maintenant ?**_

_**-T'as changé d'avis ?"**_

_**Tibby ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.**_

_**Brian reprit la voiture, se gara devant sa maison et fit entrer Tibby en premier, galamment. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, sans allumer une seule lumière, et Brian, assis en face d'elle, fit glisser doucement vers elle une petite boîte noire. Tibby rougit à n'en plus finir et dit d'une voix chevrotante :**_

_**"Brian...Ce n'est quand même pas...**_

_**-Ouvre."**_

_**Elle ouvrit la boîte, et découvrit une magnifique bague en or blanc, surmontée d'un magnifique lapis-lazuli. Ses lèvres et son menton se mirent à trembler violemment, signe qu'elle allait pleurer.**_

_**Brian s'agenouilla alors devant elle et dit : **_

_**"Tibby...Tu veux m'épouser ?"**_

_**Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite terrasse et Tibby se jeta au cou de Brian en criant :**_

_**"Oui, mille fois oui !"**_

Tibby releva la tête en sentant son ventre gargouiller. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait laissé son sac à main à l'endroit où elle était restée assise deux bonnes heures sans bouger.

Elle reprit son sac, chercha ses clés, inséra la bonne dans la serrure et entra enfin chez elle...

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?**

**Reviews svp !**

**Tibby17.**


	4. Chapter 4

Retrouvailles : chapitre 4.

Le même jour, (POV Tibby).

Tibby était toujours assise dans sa cuisine lorsque Brian entra, exténué. Il posa son pull léger sur le guéridon de l'entrée et cria :

"Tibby ? T'es là ?

-Dans la cuisine, chéri..."

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et lorsque la haute stature de Brian s'encadra dans la porte, Tibby eut un coup au coeur. Il avança de trois pas et se pencha pour embrasser Tibby, après quoi il se servit un grand verre d'eau et s'assit en face d'elle. Il but le verre cul sec, et finit par demander :

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-J'ai retrouvé Carmen, Lena et Bridget au cours d'aérobic."

Brian se figea et posa brutalement son verre dans l'évier, après quoi il revint s'asseoir en face de sa femme (NdA : Ca fait bizarre d'écrire ça...lol !). Il lui prit tendrement la main et lui caressa longuement la joue, puis il déclara :

"Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de les retrouver après 5 ans ?

-Bizarre, chéri, tu peux pas savoir...

-Viens là, mon coeur..."

Tibby vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Il caressa doucement sa cuisse sous sa jupe, et passa une de ses larges mains sous son chemisier. Elle se défit de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant :

"On va dans la chambre ?"

Brian rit, puis sans lâcher Tibby, il la porta jusqu'à leur lit, où ils s'aimèrent toute la soirée.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, (POV Lena).

Lena était assise sur le canapé, elle attendait que quelque chose vienne perturber ses réflexions. Le téléphone finit par sonner, et elle répondit d'une voix neutre :

"Allô ?

-Lena ? C'est Bridget.

-Salut ! "

Elles s'étaient échangées leurs numéros de téléphone avant de se quitter, et elles pouvaient de nouveau communiquer.

"Salut ! Bien dormi ? demanda Bridget.

-Pas trop bien, j'ai eu mal au dos toute la nuit..."

Bridget rit et s'exclama :

"Ah, les joies de la grossesse ! Plus sérieusement, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi chez le gynéco cet après-midi ? J'ai rendez-vous et Eric ne peut pas m'accompagner, et je...

-T'inquiètes pas, Bee, c'est OK ! Kostos est en voyage d'affaires cette semainejusqu'à ce soir, donc je suis toute seule chez moi pour l'instant...

-Ah, ça doit pas vraiment être réjouissant, dis donc!

-Non, je m'ennuie..."

Bridget eut un petit rire, puis elle reprit :

"Après, on pourra aller boire un truc toutes les deux, tu crois pas ?

-Bah si, évidemment ! Comme au bon vieux temps !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire de concert, puis Lena soupira :

"Bon, j'y vais moi, j'ai un poulet qui cuit dans le four..."

Elle s'interrompit et s'exclama soudain :

"Tu veux pas venir manger avec moi ? Enfin, sauf si t'as autre chose de prévu, évidemment !

-Mais si, quelle bonne idée ! Eric ne rentre pas ce midi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il peut pas m'accompagner cet aprèm' à mon rendez-vous...

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à passer alors ! Quand est-ce que tu viens ? Maintenant, tu peux ?

-Maintenant, ouais, nickel ! J'arrive, Len !

-A tout de suite !"

Elles raccrochèrent, et Lena monta se changer. En arrivant devant son dressing ouvert, elle choisit une petite jupe courterose et un chemisier en soie blanc. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon glamour et se maquilla soigneusement. Lena avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'était remise avec Kostos. Son mari lui avait fait prendre confiance en elle et en sa beauté, et depuis elle a mûri et beaucoup évolué.Lorsque la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna, Lena descendit à toute vitesse, et alla ouvrir à Bridget. Celle-ci était superbe : elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle, et s'était maquillée aussi, principalement avec du bleu, ce qui allait magnifiquement avec ses yeux et s'accordait superbement avec ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Mais pour l'instant, Bridget ne portait pas attention à sa propre tenue : elle fixait Lena d'un air incrédule. Elle la serra dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

"Lena, mais tu es magnifique !"

Le joli visage de Lena se colora légèrement de rouge, etelle rétorqua :

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Allez, rentre !"

Les deux amies parcoururent le hall, où Lena avait posé un peu partout des photos d'elle et de Kostos, dans plein d'endroits différents, notamment aux Bahamas (voyage de noces), à Tahiti, aux Antilles, en Italie, au Canada...Bridget était impressionnée :

"Ma parole Lena, tu es une vraie globe-trotteuse !

-Non, répondit Lena, mais Kostos voyage beaucoup et je l'accompagne souvent...Enfin, ça c'était avant ma grossesse...Il me dit souvent que je suis indispensable à son bien-être, et que moinon plus je ne peux pas me passer de lui..."

Lena rougit et changea vite de sujet avant de se transformer en fontaine ambulante :

"Et toi, avec Eric ?

-Eh bien, il est toujours entraîneur de foot...Il entraîne l'équipe nationale de foot des Etats-Unis !

-Oh, Bridge ! Mais c'est génial ! Et toi alors ?

-Je suis femme au foyer, pour l'instant."

Lena resta bouche bée : elle n'aurait jamais cru que Bridget était du genre à rester chez elle...

"Mais bon, s'empressa d'ajouter Bridget, je me plais ici, à Bethesda..."

Lena rit et approuva :

"Oui, je te comprends, moi aussi je suis bien ici, mais comme la plupart du temps je suis toute seule dans cette immense maison..."

Bridget l'interrompit brutalement :

"Lenny, tu ne travailles pas ?

-Si, je dessine toujours et je peins des tableaux que je vends...Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir...J'aimerais tellement pouvoir travailler, moi aussi !

-Tu as des diplômes ?

-J'ai passé un BTS tourisme...Je voulais être accompagnatrice de voyages, tu vois ?

-Oui oui, je vois. Mais pourquoi tu ne travailles pas, Eric n'est pas d'accord ?

-Ben, si, mais c'est moi qui..."

Elle regarda Lena et avoua dans un souffle :

"Eric est tout le temps parti, je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre quand il n'est pas avec moi, alors...

-Oui, mais si tu reprends un travail, tu ne penseras plus si souvent à lui ! Ca te permettra de sortir, de faire autre chose...

-Je ne sais vraiment pas...", laissa tomber Bridget.

Elle regarda de nouveau Lena et sourit en lui prenant le bras :

"Et si tu me faisais visiter ma magnifique demeure ? plaisanta-t-elle en riant.

-Certes", répondit Lena en se prenant au jeu.

Elles mirent un bon quart d'heure pour faire le tour de toute la maison, et en revenant dans la cuisine, Bridget se pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Lena : elle était superbement installée, avait un mari plus présent que le sien...Elle chassa ces pensées et aida Lena à faire la cuisine.

Un peu plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux installées l'une en face de l'autre à la table ronde en verre fumé de la véranda, déjeunant tranquillement du poulet et de semoule, quand Bridget demanda :

"Laquelle d'entre nous est la plus avancée dans sa grossesse ? C'est pas Tibou ?

-Si, répondit Lena, elle en est rendue à 5 mois, moi 2 , toi 3 et Carma 3 et demi.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait...Dans 4 mois, elle aura accouché ! s'exclama Bridget.

-Ouais, répondit Lena, qui avait fini son assiette; ses pensées vagabondant entre les couches et les nuits sans sommeil.Voyant que son amie avait l'air complètement plongée dans ses pensées, Bridget se resservit discrètement du poulet et de la semoule, puis se remit à manger avec grand appétit. Lena émergea seulement lorsque Bridget eut entièrement débarrassé et nettoyé la table.

"Bee, tu es un ange !"

Lena fit un grand sourire reconnaissanr à son amie, et Bridget s'exclama :

"Il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai rendez-vous à 14 h !

-On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? demanda Lena.

-Ben...prenons la tienne, parce que je suis pas sûre de me sentir suffisamment bien pour conduire au retour...

-OK, pas de problème !"

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le centre ville de Bethesda, et se garèrent juste devant le cabinet de la gynécologue. Lena attendrait dans la salle d'attente, tandis que Bridget monterait faire sa traditionnelle visite du 3ème mois.

Lena avait amené un livre pour éviter de s'ennuyer, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le lire.En se garant, elle se rendit compte tandis que Bridget sortait de la voiture, qu'elle n'avait plus d'essence et que sa maison se trouvant à l'autre bout de la ville, il allait falloir qu'elle aille à la station...Elle avait juste assez d'essence pour y aller !Elle s'y rendit donc, et fit le plein seulement 10 minutes après être arrivée ! Elle repartit en sens inverse, et arriva juste à temps pour récupérer Bridget à sa sortie du cabinet de sa gynéco.

Lena accueillit Bridget avec un grand sourire et demanda :

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?"

Bridget fit une grimace éloquente et rit :

"Tu sais, ce n'estjamais folichon d'aller chez la gynéco, mais bon...si je veux que le bébé se porte bien, il faut bien en passer pas là !

-T'as raison, moi j'y vais dans un mois et ça me fait déjà stresser !" renchérit Lena.

Bridget éclata de rire et repritsur un ton enjoué :

"Bon, on rentre chez toi ou on va en ville boire un truc ?

-Je préfèrerais qu'on aille chez moi,Bridge. Ca te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout ! On sera mieux pour discuter ! Et puis, pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Tibou et Carmenita ?

-Bonne idée, allez, on y va !"

Elles reprirent le chemin de la maison de Mr et Mme Doumas(lool !) et Bridgetne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement le ventre de Lena. Elle avait pris untout petit peu de poids, et sa grossesse se voyait à peine, tellement elle était fine ! En même temps, elle n'en était qu'à deux mois !Bridget, elle, soupesa son ventre etdemanda à Lena :

"Tutrouves que ça se voit que je suis enceinte ?

-Bah oui,baby Bee, et puis c'est normal, non ?"

Comme Bridget ne répondait pas, Lena se tourna vers elle et put lire de la nostalgie sur sonbeau visage. Elle soupira et dit à voix basse :

"Moi aussi, je regrette d'avoir perdu le contact, tu sais !

-Oh, Lenita..."

Lena lui coupa la parole sans le vouloir en s'écriant :

"Regarde qui est devant chez moi !"

Devantla maison du 789, BradfordAvenue, il y avait deux silhouettes, l'une brune, un peu grosse;et l'autre brune avec de longues mèchesbleues...

Bridget et Lena sortirent vite de voiture et allèrent étreindre Carmen et Tibby, puisLena ouvrit la maison etles invita à entrer. Elle leur offrit un grand verre d'eau à chacune, puis déposa ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée pour que Kostos ferme la porte à clé lorsqu'il rentrera le soir même. Elle revint dans la cuisine, et Tibby s'exclama :

"Alors, Lena, que devient ta soeur ? Effie ?"

Lena rit, s'assit et répondit :

"Elle est mariée, elle aussi. Avec Gauvin, sonpetit ami qui sent le bacon !"

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rireà ce surnom que lui avait donné Lena,puis elles restèrent à papoter pendant toutl'après-midi...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Alors, ce looooooooong chapitre vous a plu ? Reviews svp !**

**Tibby17.**


End file.
